A love that can never bloom
by jans
Summary: a love story about a boy and a tree...ryoubakura read to find out more


j.s: ok, first fict and i do not own yugioh

_**A love that could never bloom**_

_Everyone's soul desires to be with its soul mate, but due to the Lady of Fate this is not possible for anyone. The Lady of Fate is a beautiful woman who has become insane with grief after she lost her true love to death at the creation of earth. Since then, she has been preventing souls from finding their mate. Even if a soul finds its mate, they can never be together, whilst the Lady of Fate is around…_

The sunlight seeped through the open curtains of Ryou Bakura's room. The light cast a holy glow over the young boy still sleeping, unaware of the events that would happen that day. Ryou turned over, his long snowy albino hair fanning around his head as he breathed in the fresh air that circulated his room. His father smiled as he gazed upon his sleeping son, wishing that he could protect Ryou from the greed and selfishness of this world, which would one day taint his pure soul. Mr. Bakura's smile faded as he thought of leaving his son alone for the next two months whilst he went on his dig in Egypt. Mr. Bakura loved being an archaeologist, but hated the time he spent away from his son. Ever since his wife had died, his son was the only family he had left. Mr.Bakura walked towards Ryou's peaceful form and lightly kissed his forehead, before he took his travelling bag and left their home without making a single sound.

Big, brown eyes opened and Ryou looked around his room; he blinked twice to try to focus. The edges of his lips curved upwards as he remembered his dream. He swung his legs over and gently pushed his lean form off his cosy bed. His pale alabaster skin contrasted with the silk black pyjamas that he wore. Ryou padded lightly towards his bathroom to get ready, the summer holidays had just begun and he was not going to waste it.

Dressed in blue jeans and a light green shirt, Ryou quickly finished his breakfast and grabbed his trainers on his way out. He scrunched up his cherubic face as the breeze nipped it teasingly, and followed the crumbly path that would lead into town through the lush green forest. Ryou loved the summer, ever since he was a child it was his favourite season. To him, life was good even though he was alone most of the time. Ryou loved his solitude; he spent hours just reading and watching the world. A passer-by would have noticed a particular spring to his step and he walked through the forest with a glimmer in his eyes.

Ryou did not understand but he felt as though his heart were about to burst with all the love he was feeling. Without a second thought, Ryou began to go off the path and into the thicker parts of the forest. Ryou began to gently hum to himself whilst he carried on walking. Soon, the wind changed and Ryou stood in a clearing in front of a gloomy old tree.

Reality suddenly caught up with Ryou as he realized he was lost and nobody would notice that he was missing. The tree watched the boy with curiosity as it had forgotten what a human looked like. Frustrated, Ryou decided to climb up the tree so he could find his whereabouts from the top. Ryou grabbed onto the rough branches and pulled himself up. He slowly climbed the huge tree without looking down at how far he was off the ground. Through all of this, the tree looked at the boy climbing up it with fascination. Noticing every detail of the boy's body as he ascended, especially the way the muscles in his arms contracted and relaxed and how he seemed to always take in air, even if he was resting. The tree gazed at the boy's beautiful soft locks; it was as though his hair were made of the clouds. The tree was so mesmerised by the boy's beauty that it had not yet realized that it was changing.

Ryou watched the once dead tree come to life under him. It was the most spectacular sight Ryou had ever seen. The leaves started growing in such a vibrant green it could have blinded him. The tree's trunk became smoother and a rich brown in colour. The tree was beautiful and he felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at it. His face lit up when he smelt the sweet flowers that started growing on the branches. Ryou swept his fingers over the delicate petals of the flowers.

The tree felt the ghost-like hand of the boy who sat quite comfortably on a branch. It had been a long time since anyone had touched the tree so tenderly so it leaned into the boy's hand. The tree gently rocked the boy in its branches as the wind blew gently, it cradled the boy like a child.

There was no other noise in the clearing as the tree gently swayed and Ryou had forgotten all about going into town. The time flew past and neither boy nor tree cared. Ryou seemed to feel a connection to the tree, one that he could not explain but made him feel so special. As the sun started to disappear, the sky turned to an artwork of reds and oranges which stole your breath away. Ryou realized it was about time he went home but he did not want to risk forgetting the way to his tree. The thought of never being able to see his tree again made Ryou's eyes fill with unshed tears.

Seeing the sudden sadness in the boy's eyes, the tree felt as though its very core was hit by a poisoned arrow. Not knowing what to do, the tree released a flower from the branch above the boy. The white flower swayed down to land on the boy's lap. The tree watched as the boy closed and opened his long lashes to look at the gift.

Ryou picked up the flower and breathed in the sweet fragrance that came from it. The white, heart-shaped petals were so enticing that Ryou could not concentrate on anything else. He lifted up a pale delicate finger and traced the outline of each of the petals. Ryou smiled as he felt how soft the petals were to touch and decided to put the flower in his hair.

The tree gazed upon the boy that sat covered in a blanket of moonlight on its branch. It was then the tree realized that it had fallen in love with the boy and at that moment nothing else mattered. All the years of loneliness the tree had suffered no longer darkened the tree's soul.

Ryou decided it was now very late and he had to get home. With the gracefulness of a cat, Ryou jumped down to the ground, landing in a crouched position. Ryou started off towards home with a soft smile adorning his face, knowing his heart would lead him towards the tree if he just took the time to listen to it.

The tree watched with regret as the angel walked away. The tree wished it could go with the boy and make sure he got home safely, but that was impossible. As Ryou disappeared into the forest, crystal droplets started forming on the leaves. The tree was heart-broken as it saw the boy leave, after being along for hundreds of years the tree had found someone to love. The tree felt sorry for itself at not being able to tell its Ryou how much it loved him and so wished with all its might for it to be possible.

In a cave at the other end of the forest, the Great Forest Spirit lay awake, whilst it listened to the pitiful cries that came from the old tree in the clearing. After hearing the tree's request the Spirit grabbed a potion and headed towards it.

Meanwhile, in the core of the Earth, a mystic lady watched in amusement as the Great Forest Spirit went to visit the tree. The Lady of Fate was not about to let a common tree spirit change the destiny that she had planned out for Ryou Bakura. The Lady of Fate's third eye started glowing as she concocted an evil yet brilliant plan to end this infatuation. She decided it was time to visit Ryou.

The Great Forest Spirit arrived in the clearing and gazed upon the tree with his eyes filled with understanding, the tree wished to tell the boy its love for him. He looked at the recently bloomed tree and smiled. The whole atmosphere around the once cold and menacing tree seemed to have changed now that the tree was in love. The Spirit took out its potion and threw it on the ground in front of the tree. A thick violet smoke engulfed the tree's form whilst the Forest Spirit began to chant his spell. As the smoke rose, the tree envisioned Ryou looking at him with his eyes filled with love.

The Great Forest Spirit transformed the tree into the human form that it wanted. Since the tree had imagined its love the entire time, when the spell was complete, in front of the Great Forest Spirit stood the exact image of Ryou but with one difference. The tree's eyes were not brown pools of innocence, but in fact sharp red tinted eyes that gave a sadistic look to the innocent body. With his job done, the Spirit decided to go back to sleep but if it had been paying attention, he would have heard the screaming of an innocent boy pleading for mercy…

The Lady of Fate peered through the opened window and saw Ryou asleep, clutching his pillow as he held it against his body. Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkled as she began casting her spell to change young Ryou's mind about the feelings he had for the tree…

Ryou looked around and realized that he was back in the clearing. This made no sense to him as he clearly remembered going home and going to bed. Ryou stopped worrying and started panicking as he saw his tree, his beloved tree, as it started to move. The tree pulled its jagged roots out of the ground which sent mud flying and stalked towards him. The ends of the roots looked like they had been sharpened into blades as Ryou frantically looked around for a way to escape. He screamed as the roots tried to slice his neck open, but missed by an inch. Ryou's heart started beating faster as he thought that the tree was going to kill him. It was at this point that the Lady of Fate appeared and saved Ryou from the low branches of the tree. She carried him to safety, away from the tree. Ryou looked up and saw the most beautiful lady he had ever seen, yet there was something about her eyes that made him know to be very cautious of her. The Lady of Fate saw Ryou's uncertainties about her in his eyes. They were portals into the boy's soul as every emotion he felt was portrayed in them and that could be used against him. The Lady of Fate whispered one word into Ryou's ears and then disappeared, leaving Ryou alone with the tree, which had once again started stalking him. _DEMON!_ That word kept repeating itself in his mind as he looked at the tree, frozen in terror. The tree towered above Ryou with its branches covered in thorns ready to strike. As the tree lifted up one large branch ready to bring it down onto Ryou, Ryou saw red tinted eyes staring at him menacingly. Then it all went black…

He awoke screaming, covered in a light sheen of sweat. As he looked at his clock he realized that it was only 1 a.m.; Ryou got up and went into his father's room to try to sleep that night. He lay awake many hours with thoughts about his dream and what he should do. Finally, he made a decision. He got out of bed and got dressed. He could not sleep as he thought of the evil tree, waiting for him to come back so it could take advantage of him. On his way out, Ryou grabbed the petrol in his father's garage and a matchbox from the kitchen and headed towards the clearing, where the demon tree awaited him.

The Lady of Fate could not hide her pleasure whilst she watched Ryou as he stormed towards the tree with such hatred in his eyes. She changed the view in her glass bowl to that of the clearing and to her shock saw the tree transformed into Ryou. The Lady of Fate knew she had to break the spell that the Great Forest Spirit had put on the tree in order for her plans to work. She tried some counter-spells but it was all in vain, she was so far away from the tree that her magic was weakened. Then the Lady of Fate flicked her jet black hair over her shoulder and she grinned evilly.

The tree lay on the ground as he thought about his love. Suddenly a portal opened and the Lady of Fate stepped out of it and began her curse. The tree looked at her in horror as his body began changing again. When the Lady had stopped her enchantment, the tree had changed into the way he was before Ryou showed up in his life.

When Ryou arrived and saw the old tree which hovered in a sinister way in the middle of the clearing. Ryou did not realize that he had been misled by the Lady of Fate and glared at the tree. Ryou threw the petrol on the base of the tree, then, pulled out the matchbox. Time seemed to freeze as Ryou threw a lighted match at his beloved tree. The black portal reopened and out stepped the Lady crackling with laughter.

Ryou's attention turned back to the tree when he heard a human scream. As he looked, the Lady of Fate's spell ended, leaving a boy in flames who looked identical to Ryou. Ryou gasped as he looked into the boy's pain-filled eyes and saw that they were an exotic shade of red. Ryou's eyes filled with tears as he thought of what he had done; he tried to go closer to the boy but the flames stood in his way. Ryou had to do something.

The boy felt hot, too hot. He looked at his love for help only to realize Ryou could not come any closer. The boy tried desperately to extinguish the flames that were climbing up his body. Suddenly, Ryou ran towards the boy and tried to help him, but only caught on fire himself. The tree felt light-headed and so did Ryou, the end was near. They could feel their flesh burning and their long snowy hair catching fire. With his last remaining strength the boy's arms circled Ryou and pulled him close. The blaze licked their entwined bodies, while their silent tears erupted as they were completely engulfed by the angry flames.

After the raging fire had died down, the forest returned to its original calm. No traces were left of the terrible events that had taken place. All except the white flower which still lay untouched atop the ashes, waiting, in the middle of the clearing.

The End

how was it? please review...thanks


End file.
